Why are you here?
by mercymia
Summary: Sam stops by Mercedes place after not seeing each other for four years. Samcedes Smut


**AN: This is my first try at smut, so please don't kill me :) Hopefully you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Can I come over?<strong>

Mercedes looked down at her phone, seeing the familiar number at the top of screen and contemplated her response. She wanted to see him, no- needed to see him, but was she ready? It had been four years since they had last seen each other. _What's the harm?_ She tried to shake the feeling of dread that was starting to come over her. _He's just an old friend._

_**Sure.**_

15 minutes there was a knock on her parent's door. Mercedes took a deep breath in and even though she knew who it was she decided to check the peep hole. There he was and he still looked good. His hair was a little shorter, a little darker, but that just made his eyes shine. She watched him shuffle his feet for a few more moments before she got the courage to open the door. They stood in awe of each other for a few moments, like they weren't sure if the other was real.

"Mercedes…" the way he said her name still gave her shivers up her spine. She caught her breath,

"Sam…" he smiled at her. She felt she was teenager all over again, even though it hadn't had been that long since she actually was. She gave him a look up and down. His slim jeans hugged his legs and his white v-neck shirt clung to his chest. He looked like he had grown an inch or two and the added height only increased his attractiveness. They stood looking for a few more moments before she came to her senses,

"How rude of me, come in!

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and walked through the door. He looked around and saw that not much had changed since he had been there four years ago. He cringed at the last memory here and he tried shaking it off, taking notice to Mercedes graduation picture. She looked beautiful in it, but she always looked beautiful.

"Do you want something to drink?" He stopped staring at the picture and turned around to face her. Somehow she had gotten prettier since the last time he looked at her a few moments ago. When she had opened the door, he was speechless. Not much had changed about her, but that was fine with him. She was amazing the way she was. She was wearing a dark purple tank top, which hugged her, accentuating her curves, with a pair of white shorts. She seemed like she toned down her wardrobe, but it was still her. Her hair was in loose curls that bounced on her shoulders and was only wearing a light pink lip gloss that made her lips shine. He had missed those lips, the ones that used to provide a smile that shined so bright, the ones that seemed to be the only match to his. His throat started to become dry at the thought of her lips kissing his again and he wanted some water, but he couldn't speak so he just shook his head no.

"Well do you want to sit in the living room?"

Mercedes headed towards the living room. _This is so awkward. _She really had no idea why Sam was here or why he wanted to come over. She was happy to see him, but if she was just going to be asking questions awkwardly the entire time he was there she was going to ask him to leave. She sat down on the couch and Sam sat next to her, accidentally brushing her hand. She was startled by the shot of electricity through her body. She hadn't felt that electricity since the last time she had seen Sam. Sure she had dated a few guys over the past few years, but there was something wrong with all of them. Sam quickly took his hand back.

"Sorry," Sam said as his cheeks redden.

"It's not a big deal." Mercedes gave him a shy smile; in all honestly she missed his touch. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Mercedes couldn't take it anymore.

"So how have you been?" Mercedes turned towards him, to let him know that she was listening. She watched as Sam took a deep breath and tossed his hands in the air.

"I don't even know where to start, it's been awhile."

"Yeah"

Sam tried racking his brain for something interesting to say to her, but the only thing on his mind was her. He tried thinking of some surface things to tell her,

"Uhh, well after I went to Lima Community College for a year, then I transferred to Ohio State to get my degree in Business. I pulled my grades up and was able to get a small scholarship. Finn was able to get me a tryout for the team and I ended up making it, giving me a scholarship to cover the rest of the cost. My senior year Finn ended up spraining his arm, so I was able to lead the team to a Big Ten Conference championship…"

"I know," Sam looked a little stunned as Mercedes darted her glance down. _She watched._

"Really?"

"Yeah, NYU doesn't really have a football team and I'll always be a buckeye at heart, so of course I did." Sam's heart deflated a little bit. He wanted to know that she had thought about him the way he had thought about her and at this point it didn't seem like she did.

Mercedes didn't want to admit she had watched it for him. She had actually known a lot about Sam's life while she was away at college. Kurt ended up going to NYU also and they decided to room together. Kurt's and Finn's brother relationship only strengthened with distance. They had weekly chats and since Finn and Sam were close, Finn always informed Kurt, who in turn informed Mercedes, on how he was doing. She watched the smile fade slightly from Sam's face and Mercedes wondered what she had done, but decided to continue with the questions.

"Your family doing alright? How are Stevie and Stacy?" that seemed to bring the smile back.

"Great! My mom and dad still have steady jobs. They thought about saving up for another house, but decided that a three bedroom apartment was good enough for them. They actually live just down the street. They save as much as they can, but still allow Stevie and Stacy to do the things they want. Stevie and Stacy are getting ready to be sophomores at McKinley. Stevie is on the basketball team, he thinks Bieste is going to lead them to another championship, Stacy made the varsity Cheerios team, where Sue has toned it down a bit since her full budget has been restored seeing all the extra cash the school has flowing in from the successful extra-curricular activities, and they're both in glee and love Mr. Shue, but they wish he would stop rapping." Mercedes laughed. Mr. Shue would never learn his lesson; he was never going to be the next Eminem, just a beat down Vanilla Ice.

Sam laughed at Mercedes giggle. He missed the sound of her laugh. It brought warmth to his heart, to his soul. He heard her snort which caused him to laugh harder, which caused her to laugh. They finally caught their breath. The tension that had just been there a few moments ago had seemed to disappear and it seemed like nothing had changed, but he realized that everything had. The tension started easing its way back into the room and Sam was getting ready to ask Mercedes if anything had happened in her life, but she cut him off.

"Sam…why did you come over?" He searched his brain for an excuse, he really didn't know why he asked to come over, all he knew was that he needed to see her.

"Well I heard you were in town for a while and I figured we could catch up, we used to be really good friends." Sam looked down at the couch, hoping she wouldn't see through his lie. He cringed when he said friends; they had been so much more than that.

"Sam…" He looked up and saw her looking at him, with her eye brow raised. _Damn it, she can always see through my bull._ He took a heavy sigh in.

"I honestly don't know why I came over, I just needed to see you again."

Mercedes didn't know what answer to expect when she asked Sam why he came over, but the answer he gave her was not it. Why did Sam what to see her? She had broken his heart and then left without another word for _four years_.

"Why would you want to see me?" She watched as Sam thought about his response. That was one thing she had loved about Sam, when it came to serious conversations he always thought before he spoke. Even when he was angry, he was able to control himself which in turn calmed Mercedes down.

"I guess I need an explanation." Mercedes heart dropped. The thought had crossed her mind that the reason he was over was he wanted to know why she had thrown away what they had.

"What are you talking about?" He quickly stood up and placed his hand on his head.

"Don't play dumb Mercedes; you know what I'm talking about." Mercedes was taken aback by the volume raise in his voice, but wasn't surprised that he saw through her act. They had always had this thing between them where one couldn't lie to the other. She felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She quieted her voice.

"I already told you…"

Sam was usually good about keeping his nerves, but he had kept them for the past four years and he figured it was time to let go. He began pacing the room back and forth trying to think of what to say next. He didn't want to say something he regretted. S_crew it, I don't say anything last time and it was my biggest regret._

"Mercedes, don't feed me that crap that you just weren't in love with me anymore. I could see it in your eyes, you felt as strong as I did." He saw Mercedes try to hold back her tears. He didn't want to make her cry, he just wanted to know the truth.

"What changed? Was it my skin color?"

"No."

"What is my living situation?"

"Your family was already starting to get back on its feet, it was never a problem for me."

"Then what? Was there someone else?" Sam was nervous to hear this answer. Even though he was sure she had loved him, he had wondered if someone had made her questions her love for him.

"Never!"

"Then what?" Sam walked over to Mercedes and went to grab her hand, but before he could reach her she stood up and through her hand in the air and then used them to cover her face.

Mercedes didn't know what to tell him. She never really understood why she did it either, why she left the one man she truly loved. She knew he loved her too, that they were destined for forever, but the distance scared her and she just couldn't. She had to move before he touched her again or she would crumble. She already felt the hot tears falling down her cheeks. She jumped up from the couch, trying to pull herself together, trying to find something to tell him. She went to turn around, to tell him that it just had to happen, but when she did he was right in front of her. She almost ran into his chest, but stopped herself. She attempted to step around him, but he blocked her. She looked up at him, trying to form words in her mouth, but all she could think about was him standing there. Her body yearning for him and only him.

"I know you still feel it." She tried to shake her head, to tell both him and herself that it wasn't true. She had tried to convince herself to fall out of love with Sam Evans for the past four years. His hand on her chin stopped her head from moving. He applied a little pressure, guiding her head towards his. She tried telling him no, but her body wanted it too bad. She closed his eyes and felt his lips hover over hers. She wanted it, she wanted his lips firmly against hers. But her mind forced her from closing the distance between.

"Mercedes, why don't you just give in?" He whispered against her lips. She swallowed, trying to remember when her throat got so dry. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to, that she was done, but she just couldn't.

Sam was impressed by the fight she was putting up, but he desperately wished she'd stop. She had spent the last four years fighting; it was time to give in to what they had. Sam wanted to close the few centimeters between them, but he needed her to do it, to prove to him and her that she still loved him, that she never stopped. After a few minutes, Mercedes never responded, never moved, and Sam couldn't take it. He turned to leave, if she couldn't admit it to him, then he had to leave, he couldn't stand being in her presences another moment without touching her.

"I love you Mercedes, I always have and I always will." He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and walked through the opening, back out into the hallway.

"Sam, wait!" He turned around expecting to see Mercedes still standing where he had left her but instead she was right in front of him, reaching her hands around his neck pulling him down to her face, pulling him into a kiss. He dropped his keys and wrapped his arms around her. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for access, which she granted. Sam felt Mercedes hands make their way up to his hair, and though it was shorter there was still enough to grab. He moaned into her mouth, loving the way it felt when she pulled his hair. He felt his pants begin to tighten. Feeling the vibration through her body, he pulled her closer. He began moving his had up her shirt and brushed his hands across her breast. He felt her nipples harden through her bra. He needed her… now.

Mercedes moved her hands down Sam's body, trying to find their way under his shirt. She gasped, breaking her and Sam's kiss. Sam had taken very good care of himself and his abs we're still in fantastic shape. Sam began kissing her neck, remembering the spots that used to get her… and still did. She became damp in between her legs. If they kept this up, they were going to end up naked in her parent's foyer. She began taking a few steps back, Sam following her lead, as she led them up the stairs to her old room. Once safely in her room she removed her shirt and he removed his. They paused for a moment to take each other in. Sam grabbed her face a pulled her in for another deep kiss, allowing their tongues to dance around each other, exploring the others mouths, like it was the first time. Mercedes laid down on her bed, bringing Sam down with her. Mercedes could feel his hard on through his jeans and began to reach to unbuckle his pants. Sam reached behind Mercedes and unhooked her bra with a quick flick of the wrist. He quickly shimmied out of his pants and went back to her breast. He pulled her bra off and didn't take any time before placing his mouth on her right nipple, messaging the other breast with his free hand. Mercedes moaned, squirming underneath him, but Sam held her down.

"Sam…please… I need you." Sam almost came at the sound of her voice, it was so full of need and want. He began kissing her chest, moving down her stomach, pulling off her pants and very wet panties. He began kissing up her thighs, but never giving her what she wanted. She went to reach for his cock, to try and give him some type of pleasure, but was soon found herself pinned to her bed. Her body arched, trying to get closer to him, but he had her.

"Say it," his voice said in a low growl. Mercedes whimpered, biting her lip. He leaned into her whispering in her ear,

"I need to hear you say it."

"I love you Sam Evan, I always have and I never stopped." He removed one his hands, but not before making sure he had hers pinned with the other one. He reached down and inserted a finger in her hot center; causing her to groan in pleasure. He began pumping at a slow steady pace.

"Why then?"

"I was scared..." he inserted a second finger, causing her to catch her breath, "I knew you were it and I couldn't handle it, it was too good to be true." Sam was satisfied with this answer for now, he released her other hand and removed his fingers from her, and began to get ready to lower his mouth onto her, but before he knew it she had them flipped around. He forgot how dominant she was. She slipped her body down his, rubbing her hands wherever she could. Finally she grabbed his very hard cock, brushing the tip with kisses. Sam exhaled, trying to calm himself. He looked down at Mercedes who was looking at him as she slowly lowered her mouth over the head, taking the length of his cock in her mouth. She started off slows, moving her mouth up and down, while also using her hands. Sam left out a low growl, grabbing her head, loving the feeling of her mouth. She began to pick up speed…

"Mercedes, I'm…" She just moaned as she continued to suck, picking up speed. Sam's body tensed up as she swallowed his cum. When he was done, she began kissing her way back up to his face, but before she could reach it she was back on her back.

"My turn," he said with a devilish grin. He spread her legs apart. Placing his mouth over her clit and labia. He thrusted his tongue into her center, causing Mercedes knees to buckle. While his tongue danced inside of her, he took a hand and placed in on her clit and began rubbing it, making her moan.

"You taste so good," he said and moved his mouth back up to her clit and began gently sucking on it, inserting two fingers into her. He began pumping again at a slow and steady pace, matching the rhythm of his mouth. He pressed his fingers in deep, her body rocking against the motion of his hand. He hummed against her clit, causing her to groan in ecstasy. He felt her hands grab the top of his head and began riding his hand. His cock had become hard again in seeing and feeling his woman be pleasured.

"Sam, I want you in me…" she breathed. He was happy to oblige, but stopped.

"I don't have a condom…"

"I'm on the pill still." Sam looked down at Mercedes, and she nodded at him. She trusted him and he trusted her. She hadn't slept with anyone while she was away at college, there was no one she wanted to, nothing could compare to Sam. A few girls had tried to get with Sam over the years, but he always brushed them off, knowing that none of them wanted him for him, just his jersey. Sam grasped his shaft as he guided it to her opening. He slowly inserted it, even though this wasn't their first time, he didn't want to hurt her. He continued to push forward, Mercedes gasping at the feeling of him insider her.

"Are you okay?" They looked into each other's eyes,

"I love you Sam," was all she said. He leaned down and kissed her. Bracing himself he pulled himself back out and started with a steady rhythm again. He reached his thumbs up and began messaging her nipples as he began picking up the pace.

"Faster." Sam picked it up the pace, continuing to pound himself into her, savoring the feel of her tight walls around him. He changed their position, adjusting her leg to get deeper.

"Harder, faster, Sam, please." She forced herself to watch him as he pumped himself into her, taking in his gloriousness, the sweat trickling of his body.

"Don't stop…please don't!" Sam bit his lip and kept working, whatever Mercedes wanted, Mercedes got. Mercedes felt herself coming close,

"I'm almost there!"

"Me to" He continued to push until Mercedes body began to vibrate from her climax causing Sam to go over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her, breathless. He scooted off her coming behind her and pulling her in to cuddle. He nibbled on her ear, causing Mercedes to giggle.

"I've missed your laugh." He nuzzled his face into her neck. She turned to face him, caressing his cheek.

"I've missed you... Sam I'm sorry-" He stopped her,

"I know." She looked into his soft eyes, still clouded with lust and knew this was where she was supposed to be.

"I love you Sam," she whispered as he began to close his eyes and pull her close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, I would appreciate it :) <strong>


End file.
